1. Field of Invention
The present invention mainly relates to an electromagnetic vibrating device, and more particularly to a vibrating panel device which utilizes a pair of vibrating panel modules buckled in opposite sides and fixed, or utilizes an upper suspension and a lower suspension in opposite directions which are respectively connected and fixed with upper and lower surfaces of a vibrating panel and a base, so as to replace functions of a conventional damper, and its manufacture method.
2. Description of Related Arts
It is well known that electromagnetic vibrator, also called loudspeaker and commonly known as horn speaker, is a kind of electro-acoustic device converting electrical energy into acoustic energy. A process for manufacturing conventional loudspeakers comprises steps of: bonding a T-yoke or a U-yoke, bonding a cone frame and a magnetic circuit, installing a terminal, installing a damper, inserting a voice coil, installing a cone paper suspension and etc. Firstly, the required elements are prepared, and then manufacturing is processed from top to bottom and from inside out by hand. The damper, also called spider, is a main element in a paper-cone loudspeaker vibrating system. The damper is a corrugated type circular ring which is made by processing hot-pressing on materials of cotton cloth, silk, glass cloth and etc. which are soaked in phenolic resin. The main effects of the damper are as following.                (1) Maintains the proper position of the voice coil in a magnet gap, which requires the damper to have great compliance in an axial direction, in such a manner that the voice coil is capable of vibrating vertically in the magnet gap; and requires the damper to be capable of restricting left-right movement of the voice coil reliably, in such a manner that the voice coil is not in contact with the washer and the T-yoke.        (2) The damper, which is a supporting element, provides the loudspeaker with a restoring force and influences the mechanical Q factor, i.e., the damping characteristic, of the loudspeaker.        (3) The damper, the paper cone and the voice coil together determine the resonance the frequency of the loudspeaker.        (4) The damper of a compound-edge loudspeaker serves as a buffer and a mechanical amplitude limiter.        
Based on the effects of the damper mentioned above, in conventional loudspeakers, an inner ring of the damper is fixedly connected with the voice coil and an outer ring surface of the damper needs to be fixedly connected with a base frame of the loudspeaker, which limits the thickness of the loudspeaker to a certain extent.
However, with the development of society and the continuously improvement of people's living standard, people not only require electronic products, such as LCD TV (Liquid Crystal Display Television), lap-top computer and mobile phone, to have low thickness, but also concern the sound quality of the electronic products. Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, when an ordinary loudspeaker is applied to these electronic products, the thickness of the loudspeaker is limited due to the effect of the structures of conventional loudspeakers, wherein the most common structure is a cone-shape or arc-shape vibrating cone paper bonded to a fiber damper which is soaked in resin. For the conventional loudspeakers to maintain a round-trip stroke, a conventional ring shaped damper is boned with a voice coil, then the voice coil is boned with conventional cone paper, further the cone paper is bonded with a suspension. By gluing an inner connecting surface of the damper, the voice coil is fixedly mounted on a middle portion of the magnetic circuit system; an outer connecting surface of the damper is fixedly mounted on the base of the loudspeaker by gluing as well. An inner edge of the vibrating cone paper of the loudspeaker is also fixed with the voice coil by gluing; an outer edge of the vibrating cone paper is fixedly mounted on the base frame of the loudspeaker by gluing the suspension thereon. In the integrated loudspeaker, the damper and the suspension support and fix the suspension system of the entire loudspeaker. Thus, due to the conventional shape of the vibrating cone paper and the suspension and due to structures of the conventional damper, the structure of the conventional damper is influenced and can not be thinned. When the whole loudspeaker is operating up-and-down piston movement, the suspension and the damper operate axial movements, both the suspension and the damper are fixed on the cone frame, i.e., base frame, of the loudspeaker. The suspension is on the top edge of the base frame, and the damper is on the bottom of the base frame. Especially when high-power is inputted, the up-and-down motion amplitude increases, and the effect caused by different manufacture materials of the suspension and the damper exists, so that the entire suspension system is hard to operate up-and-down movement in a straight line, which probably leads to collision between the voice coil and the magnetic circuit system when the voice coil is moving. Further, the application of conventional damper limits thickness of the loudspeaker, and the loudspeaker is not capable of reaching requirements of the electronic products. In addition, as time goes by, aging or degumming will appear on the glue, which causes that the sound quality of the loudspeaker changes or the whole loudspeaker damages.
Furthermore, from the appearance point of view, the passive radiator enclosure on the currently market has two loudspeakers. In fact one of the loudspeakers thereof is “fake”. The “fake” loudspeaker only has a suspension and a vibrating panel mounted on the box body thereof and is not capable of working independently. The “fake” loudspeaker is actually just an auxiliary vibrator whose operation is driven by the sound wave generated by the operation of the other loudspeaker, so as to achieve better sound quality. However, since the auxiliary vibrator only has one suspension to fix the vibrating panel, the stroke of the vibrating panel is easy to be unbalanced, so that noise is generated and the sound quality is reduced.